


When Tony Met Michelle

by Flame_Of_Ice



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-06 19:36:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11607558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flame_Of_Ice/pseuds/Flame_Of_Ice
Summary: What it says on the tin. Good luck Tony - you'll need it!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic assumes Peter and Michelle are dating.

Rhodey recognised the expression on Tony’s face, because it was an expression he rarely wore. Whether it was because he was a genius, or because he had a good poker face, Tony rarely looked surprised.

He was surprised now.

“Sorry, who are you again?” asked a bewildered Tony.

“Michelle Jones. I thought you were supposed to be a genius? Try to keep up.”

“…and you’re here because you think…”

Michelle spoke over the top of him. “I _know_ my boyfriend’s here. So let’s cut the crap shall we? Where is he?”

Tony looked around the room in mute appeal. Bruce was staring a little too intently at his mobile phone screen, as though he really didn’t want to get involved. Steve, Sam and Clint were outright grinning, while everyone else watched with interest.

Tony turned to Rhodey, who shrugged and got Tony’s ‘disgruntled face’ in return.

“Your boyfriend?” Tony repeated.

“Is there an echo in here? Yes, my boyfriend, my tonsil-hockey partner, my squeeze, my homeboy, my sun and my stars and all that shit. Where’s Peter?”

Tony sat back and slipped his ‘cool, controlled, tech-magnate-billionaire’ mask back on.

“I really don’t know what you’re talking about, or how you got in here for that matter.” Tony deflected.

Michelle sighed and sat down on a couch seat as though she owned the place. Rhodey was impressed by her chutzpah.   

“Karen,” she called out loudly. “I assume you can hear me in here too? Would you like to explain to Mr Stark how his own tech works?”

A mellifluous female voice filled the air.

“Mr Stark, as you know I am authorised for confer with F.R.I.D.A.Y. on all security matters where my specific knowledge may impact the consideration of security risk variables. Ms Jones made a cogent argument for being provided access to Peter, who has made his preferences in this regard clear. F.R.I.D.A.Y. accepted my security assessment and deemed it appropriate to grant Ms Jones access.”

“Fantastic.” Muttered Tony. “Betrayed by my own A.I.”

He looked up at Michelle. “Listen, kid…”

Tony shut up as Michelle leant into his personal space, her nose only inches from his.

“Mr Stark.” She said softly. “The last thing I saw of Peter, he was being blasted at by a dozen aliens using weapons that kill an ordinary human being stone dead in seconds. I haven’t managed to get hold of him in the 24 hours since then. You’ve told May Parker that he’s recovering but she doesn’t really know what that means and I sure as hell don’t either.”

She gestured around the room. “Those of you who are still conscious all look like you need a long vacation on a Jamaican beach which, again, doesn’t reassure me about Peter’s state.”

Rhodey looked around too. They all looked pretty bruised, battered and shell-shocked, to say the least.

The curly-haired tornado continued.

“So, unless you want my next blog post to detail Tony Stark’s Top Ten Most Abysmally Sexist Moments, of which there are thousands, to all my loyal blog followers, of which there are tens of thousands, I strongly suggest you tell me…Where. To Find. My Boyfriend.”

The dripping of the kitchen tap was audible in the moments that followed.

Steve piped up. “I’d do as she asks Tony.”

“Mmmhmmm.” Agreed Clint.

Tony pointed towards the hall, his eyes not leaving Michelle. “Third door on the left. Sleeping.”

Michelle nodded with an air of finality and stalked off in the direction Tony had pointed.

Tony looked around the room.

“D’you think the kid has any idea what he’s got himself into there?” he asked.

Wanda smiled softly. “Oh, yes. I think so.”

“Jesus,” exclaimed Tony. “Braver man than me.”

Rhodey was inclined to agree.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony was not the type to admit to being intimidated, particularly by a 16 year old girl. He had fought aliens and terrorists and all sorts of bogeymen, for fuck’s sake.

That didn’t change the fact that right now he was wishing he hadn’t opened the front door to the frank gaze of one Michelle Jones.

Yet again, he didn’t know why she was on his property. This was starting to feel like a trend. He decided to set the tone.

“Jones.”

“Stark.” She volleyed back. “Aren’t you going to invite me in?”

“You didn’t need an invitation last time.”

“Last time you were between me and my unconscious boyfriend. This is different.”

Tony hesitated, before stepping aside to let her in. He escorted her to a quiet lounge area where he sat down and watched as she took a seat opposite him.

Michelle got straight to the point.

“I wanted to thank you for the backup you provided to Peter a couple of weeks back. I don’t know whether he would have been able to get me out of there without it.”

Tony shrugged. “You’re welcome. It’s not like I provided any muscle, but I was happy to help. Your ribs have healed up?”

It was Michelle’s turn to shrug. “They’re getting there.”

She took a second to look around the room. “The thank you is only one of the reasons I’m here.”

“I figured as much, although if you try to recite Germaine Greer at me, I’m outta here Miss Thing.” 

MJ’s lips twitched upwards in a sharp parody of a smile.

“I’m here to ask for your help.”

“I bet that hurt to say,” quipped Tony. “OK, I’ll bite. Help with what?”

Michelle hesitated as she ran her fingers over the arm of her chair.

“Peter has attempted to break up with me,” she finally admitted.

Tony groaned dramatically into his hand.

“Jesus. What did I do to deserve this? You do realise that I’m a tech magnate, not a relationships counsellor? And I’m really not interested in whatever hormone-fuelled dramas are going on between the two of you.”

Michelle let out a slow, controlled breath.

“He broke up with me because of what happened in Brooklyn two weeks ago. He turned up at my home one night spouting some bullshit about it being too dangerous for me to date him, with all the trouble he attracts.”

Tony’s hand dropped to reveal a hint of sympathy on his face.

“He’s not wrong that there are dangers in being in a relationship with him. It’s a discussion Pepper and I have had more than once.”

Michelle leaned forward in her seat. “And yet you are still marrying her.”

Tony mimicked her, leaning forward. “Yes, because I’m selfish, and I suck at coping without her and I have plenty of resources to protect her.”

He sat back. “Peter is pretty much the most unselfish person I’ve ever met, and he doesn’t have my resources.”

“But he has your support, which is why I’m here.”

Tony cocked an eyebrow and Michelle continued.

“I can handle my own shit. I’ve been doing so for years. I don’t need someone to protect me. But I also can’t deny that as Peter moves into the big leagues, it would be a good idea to give myself the best fighting chance I possibly can of getting out of any given situation in one piece."

She drew a breath and looked Tony in the eye. "If he lets go of everyone he loves in some misguided attempt to protect them, he is going to end up isolated and alone. I don’t want that for him, and I don’t think you want that for him either.”

Tony just looked at her, and he supposed the answer was evident from his expression, because she went on.

“I can't believe how cliche I sound right now, but I refuse to let him go without a fight. I intend to make it clear to him why he is a giant loser for thinking he can push me out of his life. But I want as many cards up my sleeve as possible when I have it out with him.”

Tony sighed. “So you want what from me? Security tech?”

MJ nodded. “If you have anything that is helpful in convincing unfriendly people to fuck off, that would be great.”

“Oh, I’m sure I have one or two useful little gadgets that I can share.” Tony smirked. “Let me have a think and I’ll get back to you.”

Tony made to stand up but Michelle wasn’t going anywhere, so he sat back down.

“There is one more thing you could do for me, if you were feeling inclined.”

“Spit it out, then.”

“You know a lot of people who know a lot of self-defence.”

“That I do.”

“I would like to learn some,” she grimaced. “Sweaty and active is not my natural state but, if it helps make Peter worry less about my safety, and makes him more inclined to think I can survive being his girlfriend...Plus, I'd just like to learn for my own sake. Self-defence skills are useful to have.”

Tony nodded slowly, considering. “I think I can find you a trainer or two. Or three. I’ll need your schedule and a couple of days to sort something out.”

MJ stood and offered her hand. “Thank you, Tony,” she said sincerely.

“Yeah, yeah. Let’s not ruin a good thing by getting all mushy, Suffragette Sally.”

Michelle gave him a raised eyebrow and a nod. “I can let myself out. Ciao.”

Tony followed her to the door anyway, just to be sure she headed out the front door and not, say, into his study. Michelle Jones had bloodhound-in-the-making written all over her.

Tony really didn’t much like Peter’s chances of holding her at bay for long.

Tony gave him a month, tops.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, I have not written the incident in Brooklyn two weeks prior. I am leaving it up to your imaginations. Have fun! :)

**Author's Note:**

> I've been rewatching Iron Man movies and Tony really does say sexist things. He's an awesome character in many ways, I really do love him, but he is only human and this is one of his faults. I just couldn't resist a meeting with Michelle, who I am hoping is going to smash through 'female sidekick' stereotypes in the next Spider-Man movie. Fingers crossed!


End file.
